


A pocky for two

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Pocky Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: A little drabble for the pocky day





	A pocky for two

„Kageyama- Look!“ Hinata yelled at his teammate from across the gym. They were in the middle of practice, just taking a short break. But it seemed that Kageyama isn’t getting any rest.

  
The setter looked around, visibly annoyed, guessing what nonsense was Hinata going to show him. „What is it?“

  
Hinata was running to him, a small box of something in his hand. He was smiling boardly, waving the box above his head.

  
„Wanna try ‘em?“

  
Kageyama frowned and turned his head away to hide the blush that appeared on his face.

  
„Kageyama~“ The small boy whined and moved back to the center of Kageyama’s vision. „Please, I want to try!“

  
Kageyama glanced at his partner from the corner of his eye and grunted, but he still took one of the sticks from the box, unable to resist those eyes, and stuck it into his mouth. It tasted like chocolate and it was sweet and it wasn’t that bad. He chewed on the chocolate end for a second, then pulled it away to speak. „What’s so great about this?“

  
„You need to put it back into your mouth,“ protested Hinata. „then I’ll show you.“

  
Kageyama glared at him, then at the stick, but he obeyed. When he looked back at Hinata, he was smiling blindly, so much his eyes were glowing and even if Kageyama didn’t want to admit it, it made him feel a bit uneasy.

  
„Hi-“ he started, but was suddenly stopped as Hinata hopped on his feet and moved closer. Kageyama stood there in shock as Hinata put his mouth around the pocky, so close their lips were touching, and bit at it.

  
As he did that, he quickly jumped away and swallowed the part he stole.

  
„O-oi!“ Was all Kageyama managed to say, but it wasn’t even half that angry as he wanted it to be, due to the fact what Hinata just did.

  
He knew he was red in the face, he was burning inside with embarrassment, but when he looked at his partner, he wasn’t any better. When he realised what he just did, Hinata crouched on the floor and put his hands over his face to hide his blush.

  
"Dumbass!" Kageyama muttered, too embarrassed to say more, before resuming the practice.

  
He couldn’t stop thinking about what Hinata did to him. Why the hell did he do that? He felt so embarrassed. In front of the whole team! What if someone saw them? They definitely did. Just wait for the practice to end, Tsukishima will definitely make fun of them.

  
All of those thoughts left Kageyama’s mind when he finally got to play. After all, volleyball was still the most important, no matter how cute might Hinata act or what stupid things he could do. 

  
It took Hinata some more time to calm down, but he eventually returned to practicing with the rest of the team. He seemed like normal, though he was more dorky than usual.

  
„What was that anyway?“ he asked angrily, once Hinata was with him again. After the practice had ended, the questions returned to his mind.

  
Hinata had grabbed his bike and was just getting ready to pedal away, but the question startled him. He slowly turned around, his body shaking with fear. Oh no, he knew it, Kageyama is mad! 

  
„W-what do you mean?“ he asked. His voice jumped an octave higher. 

  
„The pocky thing,“ Kageyama said in a nervous tone. He gulped and continued, „you know.. when you.. almost kissed me.“

It felt really weird for him to say it out loud. Even though he was thinking about it the whole practice.

  
Hinata’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red. „That! That wasn’t anything..“ he took a few steps back, as if he was expecting Kageyama to hit him.  
Kageyama just sighted and stepped forward, until he was standing right in front of the smaller boy. „Do you still have them?“

  
The question seemed to suprise Hinata. He looked at Kageyama dumbfounded and after a second he started searching through his bag. He was mumbling something, but it was so quiet Kageyama couldn't hear it. Judging how much was Hinata shaking, he was just trying to nervously defend himself like he always did when he was feeling embarrassed. He fished out the pocky box and handed it to Kageyama, his eyes flicking away, looking at everything but Kageyama.

  
Hinata squeaked as their fingers brushed when Kageyama took the box from him. He opened it and stuck one pocky into his mouth, then leaned down to Hinata’s eye level.

  
„Here.”

  
Hinata nervously reached out for the box, but Kageyama pulled it away from his reach. „This one.” He pointed at the one between his lips.

  
Hinata repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out of him, only embarrassed whines.

  
„Come on,” Kageyama said softly, leaning even lower. Hinata mumbled out something, his hands pressed into his burning cheeks, then leaned in to the kiss.

  
Kageyama felt his heart speed up again, but he didn’t back away as Hinata sticked the pocky into his mouth. It felt weird being in this position. And it should be uncomfortable, scrouching down like this, but it wasn’t. It was probably Hinata’s soft lips and his warm body pressed firmly against his own that made him feel so pleasant. They stood like this for a while, before Hinata backed away again.

  
Kageyama swallowed his pocky and reached for Hinata to pull him closer again.  
He leaned in and wrapped his mouth around the small piece of pocky in Hinata's mouth. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly against Hinata’s. He heard Hinata gasp and then press against him harder. He opened his eyes to look at the smaller boy. Hinata was squeezing his eyes tightly and his pursed lips pressed against Kageyama’s made him smile.

  
When he did, Hinata opened his eyes in shock and quickly jumped away from him. He grabbed his bike and peddaled away.

  
„I didn’t hate it!” Kageyama yelled after him and started walking in his direction. He knew he couldn’t catch up to him, but he still wanted to try. He wanted to be with him some more.

  
He found Hinata sitting on the pavement near his house. He was too embarrassed to go home, so he just sat there, trying to calm himself down. When he saw Kageyama coming, he squeaked and was about to run away, but Kageyama caught his arm.

  
„I said I didn't hate it,” he mumbled.

  
Hinata looked down at his feet. Kageyama was almost afraid he’ll say that he did, but then he looked up again, smiling brightly. „I liked it too.”

  
Kageyama couldn’t help but smile as he kissed the boy again. This time without a pocky, but it was still really sweet and Hinata tasted like the chocolate too.  
„You taste nice,” Kageyama said as they parted.

  
Hinata chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug. „I like you too.”

  
Kageyama squeezed him and kissed his forehead. „We should do this more often.”

  
"Mhm." Hinata nodded and began to pull him to his front door. Before Kageyama could say anything, he opened the door and let Kageyama in. He lead him to his room, waving his mom off with a 'hello' and 'yeah, I'll do the dishes later'.

  
„But still.. I don’t get it. Why did you do that?” Kageyama asked when they were sitting on the bed, sharing pocky.

  
„It’s a pocky day!” Hinata answered in a cheerful voice. He reached out to stick a pocky into Kageyama's mouth, but the taller boy avoided him, almost getting hit in the eye.

  
„No, I mean.. You could have just kissed me normally.”

  
"Does that mean I can kiss you more?" Hinata asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

  
"Dumbass," Kageyama rolled his eyes. Of course he could, when it made him feel so warm.

  
"You're a dumbass." Hinata laughted and stole another kiss (and a half of his pocky) from his new boyfriend.


End file.
